Plough guides are known in a number of versions, e.g. that described in DE-GM 87 14 741.6. In the known plough guide the guide is made up of sections which are regularly connected by horizontal screw-threaded bolts with the side walls of the channel sections or pans of a conveyor which are nearer to the face or with fittings rigidly mounted thereon. Each guide section is made up of an L-shaped angle plate, spacers fitted to an upstanding side wall of the angle plate to separate upper and lower chain guide passages or channels and a cover which shuts off the channels from the working face side. The screw-threaded bolts pass through the spacers and the angle plate and at the same time serve for securing the spacers. A second row of screws can be provided on a level with the upper chain channel in order to intercept the considerable forces transmitted from the plough to the guide. A guide beam forming part of a lower plough guide consists of a shaped sheet metal part or of a flat bar with a shaped piece of sheet metal welded onto it. With such plough guides it is also known to have adjacent sections of the guide, each with a length being approximately equal to that of one of the runs of channelling, connected at their ends by coupling elements, particularly chain links or toggle bolts. These elements can also replace the face side connections on the scraper chain conveyor (DE-OS-33 30 95 5, DE-PS-30 42 203).
An object of the invention is to construct the plough guide in such a way that it will be characterized by an assembly of increased strength and also by improved stability against the considerable forces occurring in the operation of the plough.